


Mac N' Cheese

by legendarypeanutchild



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Vine reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarypeanutchild/pseuds/legendarypeanutchild
Summary: (Basic) Cazzie prompt: their first kiss!!! <3Cazzie prompt: Izzie alone with her little siblings, invites Casey over and they end up doing domestic stuff together like a family





	Mac N' Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> They aren't dating... Yet

Usually it's Izzie coming over to her house. This time though Izzie invited her over to her house. Izzie’s mom was out of town with her boyfriend and Evan was hanging out with Zahid and Sam so she had nothing better to do. Her and Evan broke up shortly after summer began, yet they both agreed to remain friends. Now, Evan was her wing man in trying to get Izzie to like her. Casey quickly replied, “Sure, when?” It was a few moments before Izzie replied. “Anytime around four.”

She was excited. Not only to see Izzie (mostly to see Izzie) but also to see her siblings. Izzie’s little brothers and sister were the most adorable kids she has even seen. Even though Casey had another two hours before she left, she wanted to make sure she had everything for tonight. Most of the time they ended up spending the night at each others' houses when they’re invited over so Casey decided to bring an overnight bag with her. She couldn’t wait to see Izzie again…

 

* * *

 

She decided to drive her father’s truck over to Izzie’s house since he wasn’t using it. The truck has seen many late nights between her and Izzie just driving as far as they wanted. Those were some of the best nights of Casey’s life. 

Once Casey pulled up and got out of the truck, Izzie’s siblings raced to hug Casey. “Casey, Casey!” Izzie’s youngest brother yelled. That was Xavier, he was known for always being on a sugar rush even though Izzie always hid the candy. He was also Casey’s favorite but don’t tell the other two. Then there was Jordyn, who was a year older than Xavier. He was always more of a quiet kid but once he gets comfortable he will start to get rowdy. She leaned down to give them both a hug. “How are my favorite people in the whole world doing?” she asked. Just as she said that she heard someone say from the porch, “I thought I was your favorite person Newton?” Casey grinned wildly and looked up. “Now where did you hear that from, miss Clayton?” Izzie hummed, “Why, I can’t recall. It just seems so familiar.” She let go of the young ones and walked up to give Izzie a hug. They both lingered a little longer than necessary but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

“I was just going to make them some macaroni and cheese, if you want to help?” “Izzie’s homemade mac n’ cheese? Hell yeah!” She shouted. Izzie smacked her, “Sh! There’s children Casey!’ she giggled. Casey just dopely smiled. “Alright, lets get inside Newton, before I let the wolves get you.”

Xavier and Jordyn were in the living room watching TV and Grace, Izzie’s baby sister, was also in there with them. Izzie preferred to have Grace within hearing distance when they were alone because it made her feel safer and more secure in knowing that if anything went wrong, she would immediately know about it. Casey thought it was adorable and also smart given how Grace is, weirdly enough, not a very vocal baby. Casey and Izzie though were in the kitchen making some of Izzie’s extra cheesy mac n’ cheese.

“Newton, we have to boil the noodles before we do anything else.” “Okay, but wouldn’t it be better to prepare everything else first?” Casey said, confused. “Have you never cooked before in your life, Newton? If you prepare things while something is cooking, it makes it go by faster.” Izzie giggles. Casey just nodded and then had a great idea. “Let's put some music on to make the time go by faster! I brought my speaker with me.”” She ran out to grab her speaker before Izzie could even give her input. By the time she came back, Izzie was already stirring the cheese into the macaroni. She decided to sneak up behind Izzie and whispered in her ear, “That’s what good pussy sounds like…” Needless to say, she got smacked. “Hey, no violence! Not in this household!” Casey yelled. Izzie just looked at her with a smirk and said, “Call the boys in to eat. I``ll put some music on.” Casey chuckled and thought that she wouldn’t mind doing this everyday…

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Izzie’s little brothers were in bed and Casey and Izzie were cleaning up from their earlier dinner. They were laughing as they threw bubbles at each other while they washed the dishes, while some soft jazz was coming out of the speaker. Who knew Izzie was such a softie? Casey finished drying the rest of the dishes and then looked over to see Izzie just staring at her. She then decided to try something bold that Izzie would hopefully agree too… “Ma''am,” Casey bowed, “Would you honor me with this dance?” Izzie just giggled. “Newton, you’re weird,” and Casey nodded in agreement. She pulled Izzie in and then started to dramatically dance around the small kitchen while Izzie was laughing and smiling. She looked radiant and happy, Casey thought. Eventually they slowed down to a gentle sway, with Izzie’s head in the crook of Casey’s neck since she was shorter than Casey.

Casey thought she could spend forever in this moment, just holding Izzie in her arms, swaying back and forth. Eventually she spoke up, “Izzie, when do you think you meet your soulmate?” Izzie looked up and smiled, confused. “You getting philosophical on me, Newton?” Casey shook her head. “No, I meant like… everyone says that getting into serious relationships in high school never work out, but I don’t believe that.” Izzie thought for a moment and looked at Casey. “Do you think you've found the one Casey…?” Casey… Izzie only uses her first name when she’s serious about something. Casey blushed and looked at Izzie, “Yeah, I think I have.” She leaned in closer and look at Izzie, making sure she wasn’t overstepping. Before she could second guess herself, Izzie closed the gap in between them. It wasn’t fireworks or a massive display, it was warmth and safety, knowing that she would do anything to protect this beautiful thing she’s found herself in. Something (or someone) She loved...


End file.
